We'll Be Half Way To Anywhere
by moonlight6
Summary: There was a longing, a burning desire that controlled and tortured my very soul....(YamchaPiccolo) one-shot


_**We'll Be Half Way To Anywhere**_

_One-Shot  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own a damn thing, not even Dragonball Z.  
  
"When love beckons you, follow him though his ways are hard and steep." -Kahlil Gilbran_

* * *

_There was a longing, a burning desire that controlled and tortured my very soul. It was quick humorous, cause for the longest time, I believed no soul resided inside me. But when I looked up into his silent dark pleading eyes. Pleading for what you ask, I can not began to tell you, it's just the feeling a receive from him. A feeling I think is unreadable and all psychological._  
  
_**Yamcha's POV**_  
  
_I sat silently. The soft wind nor the hollow sound of the blown trees didn't phase me. I felt the tears fell down my face, but I made no move to stop them. I only nimbly tasted the bitter taste as they fell into mouth.  
  
You wonder why I'm crying?  
  
I really don't know. It could be that I'm destined to die in three years. It could be a woman I spend 10 years loving, is now nothing but a hollow hole inside me now. It could be that right now, I just don't know how to feel. I don't know whether I'm moving my left or right thumb. My mind has reached the point where feeling of any kind are unattainable.  
  
And why do we search far and wide for the unattainable?  
  
"Yamcha?" a voice. A voice I didn't bother to recognize.  
  
"What are you doing all the way out here?" It was him. A man I spent many years fearing, and many more trusting.  
  
"Piccolo." it was the only thing I said. My voice very sore and shaky from none use.  
But I never curved around to look at him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be training or something?" his words betrayed him. I heard the undertone of his voice, he really wanted to say 'why aren't you training!'  
  
"Taking a break." I lied, I've been sitting atop this small hill for most of the day.  
  
I was still sitting down my back facing him, when I heard him take a few steps closer to me.  
  
"Then come on, I need a training partner right now." even though Piccolo did not yell, his deep voice was still boasting.  
  
I heard the sound of piccolo's heavy weighted clothes hitting the ground. My ears even picked up the sound of the undestroyed earth cracking.  
  
I took that as a single to dry my eyes and get ready to get the beating of my life. I knew piccolo was going to win. There was no question about it.  
  
And this was the beginning…  
  
He came at me with a roar and I only blocked. It turned to many blocks, punches and kicks, too fast for the untrained eye to see clearly. And from what I knew since the start Piccolo was winning.  
  
But I guess he made a mistake, or maybe I made the mistake…but he hit me in the head, that I have foolishly left unguided.  
  
And…in a whirl of many colors my world began to fade. Soon I gradually felt my self plunge though the air as the frozen blackness consumed me.

* * *

_ _I wake up feeling cold. I soon realized I could not breathe. I gasped as I jumped out of the water, chocking up water and rubbing it out of my now sore eyes.  
  
I turned to the sight of a smirking Piccolo.  
  
"What did you do that for!?!?!" I shouted my voice a little unbalanced from coughing up water.  
  
"how else was I going to get you up?"  
  
I ignored that and jumped out of the small pond. I pulled my fingers though my hair trying to get most of the water out. He should be glad it's summer.  
  
I tried getting the water out of my clothes, but I soon realized it was a useless task.  
  
Piccolo walked unto my line of vision smirking.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny." I said. It was a moment of silent until I heard him speak.  
  
"I'm not an idiot." I said to piccolo who does he think he is?  
  
I looked up at Piccolo's confused face. "I didn't say you were a idiot."  
  
"I'm not crazy either." I spoke to Piccolo.  
  
"Yamcha, he spoke in all seriousness, I did not say that out loud."  
  
It took me a minute, but I finally figured it out.  
  
"you mean I read your mind?" my voice was unsteadily, unsure.  
  
Piccolo slowly nodded his head.  
  
I could only stare in horror.  
  
"How did this happen?!?! I never did this before!?!?!" I was starting to panic, my breath becoming shallow.  
  
"I think, when I hit you in the head, it caused this reaction." Piccolo said holding his title as the headstrong member of the group.  
  
"How do I get rid of it?"  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes. "it's most likely permanent."  
  
I turned away from him, ready to go home and wake up from this dream.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled. I felt pressure on my leg and looked down to see piccolo's clawed hand on my ankle.  
  
"in the city there is way to many people, your mind will be overwhelmed."  
  
I landed back down on the ground defeated.  
  
"Then what do I do?" my voice was miniature. I was misplaced. And the only person that could helped me…save me is a eight foot tall green alien.  
  
"I have to train you in your new abilities." Piccolo said. Piccolo is not the kind of person to show emotion. But it was hard to miss the slight curiousness he displayed. Or to my surprised what he thought.  
  
"well come on we don't have all day."_

_

* * *

_ _But Piccolo was mistaken we did have all day. We had all day, all night, and all morning.  
  
I sat across from Piccolo who was trying to coach me though making a mental shield. With little success I might add.  
  
"Alright Yamcha, let's try again. Now do you feel me in your mind?" I feel a slight movement in my mind. "Yes."  
  
"now try to block me out." I concentrated on him presence in my mind. And tried to block him out.  
  
"AHH!" stunned by his sudden yell. I looked up at piccolo, to see him completely laying on the ground, his arm straighten above his head, and his legs flatten out before him.  
  
"What happened?" I asked when he sat upright again.  
  
"you are stronger than I first though. You didn't block me out you PUSHED me out of your mind."  
  
I only nodded, I had a feeling my new powers would be a hand full.  
  
I looked at Piccolo's slightly annoyed figure, and decided that we should call it quits for the day…before he kills me.  
  
"Hey piccolo can we call it a day?" my head was starting to hurt from all the thinking we were doing today anyway.  
  
He only nodded his head. I stood up to fly home, then remembered that I could not.  
  
"Where do I stay?"  
  
He slowly in all his gory stood up.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
I soon followed. As much as I disliked staying around a grumpy Piccolo all the time, but I really didn't have and choose.  
  
We soon reached a hollow dark a cave. I though of laying on bare wet cold ground. With my body freezing with mice biting at my toes. But I was in for a big surprise.  
  
There was a capsule house inside the cave.  
  
I turned back to Piccolo wanting a explanation.  
  
"Bulma gave it to me, I never use it." he said it with a pained face, we all know how Bulma can be.  
  
I turned the door and walked inside._

_

* * *

_ **_Five Months Later_  
**

_"Now Yamcha, try to lift that rock with your mind." I wordlessly started to do what Piccolo asked.  
  
It been five months and I had successfully learned how to make a mental shield. How to break though someone else's. and how to speak telepathically.  
Now we were seeing if my powers could lift objects.  
  
Little by little the small rock started to elevate in the air.  
  
"Good, good." Piccolo said from the side lines. And just when the rock was about the same height as piccolo. I was interrupted. Interrupted by the most unlikely person.  
  
Gohan.  
  
"Hey! Yamcha! Piccolo!" my concentration broke as my once calm rock fell straight into piccolo's face.  
  
"Hey guys!" little Gohan landed right in front of me. His slightly chubby face smiling brightly.  
  
I turned to look at Piccolo who was rubbing the big red spot on his head.  
  
"Gohan." Piccolo said though clenched teeth. I knew I was in for trouble later on.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here. Bulma said you were training in the middle or nowhere."  
  
"I'm been training with Piccolo for awhile." I said to Gohan. I found it easy to block out his thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, I have not seem you in months. Everybody wondering where you are, even Mom asked about you piccolo!" Gohan yelled pleased to see us.  
  
"What's up Gohan?" I asked. I knew his mother did not let him out here for nothing.  
  
"Well my Mom, is throwing a small get together with everybody. And she wants Piccolo to come, but since you are here Yamcha, you can come as well."  
  
"When is it?" I asked.  
  
"Today." Gohan said simply. How could he come here and tell us about a party that is happening today!?  
  
"well, I hope I see you guys there. Bye!" he shouted as little Gohan took off in the air.  
  
I turned to piccolo, who still wore a red mark from the speeding rock. Guess I'm stronger than I thought.  
  
"Well, should we go." I don't know why I asked him if we should go. If I wanted to go I could go.  
  
"Well it would help to see how you deal with mental shield in crowds." a smirk was on his face. So I knew there was a second meaning behind his words. A meaning I would just not understand._

_

* * *

Me and Piccolo landed silently in front of the Sons house.  
  
"Yamcha, Piccolo!" I looked up to see Krillin running towards us.  
  
"Have not seem you two in a while! What have you been up too?" for reasons unknown to me, he grinned though that whole sentence.  
  
"training." Piccolo said simply. I nodded.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Goku came running out of the house, his infamous grin planted on his face.  
  
"How have you guys been?" he said. But then his face harden in the serious one only enemy's have been known to look into.  
  
"Yamcha, your ki feels different?" even though it was an statement, it was stated as a question.  
  
Before I could even open my mouth to answer piccolo took over.  
  
"For some reason Yamcha has developed advance telepathies powers. And I have been training him on them." Goku nodded his head understanding.  
  
"well come on in, Chi chi cooked!" Goku ran in the house like a child on Christmas. I could only laugh as I followed him.  
  
Once inside I noticed that most people were there. Even Bulma.  
  
She only gave me an evil eye then turned back to her conversation with Chi chi.  
  
"hey Yamcha how have you been? Have seem you in while. And hey!" were all thrown my way as greetings.  
  
I sat at the kitchen table while Piccolo stood in the corner.  
  
I didn't want to admit it to Piccolo, but this many people in one place was starting to overwhelm my mind.  
  
I placed my head on the table trying to safely place my mental shields up stronger. I had little victory.  
  
I felt a hand touch my arm and I looked up to Chi Chi. "Are you okay?" she asked kindly, which was not like her at all. I speak a quiet yes and she left me alone.  
  
But then it happened. All at once, I started to hear many voices. I could not make out any of them, and it only continued to get louder and louder. It felt like my head was cracking in two.  
  
I fell off my chair holding my head in my hands, trying to put my shields up, but it wasn't helping. it wasn't working at all.  
  
"Yamcha! Yamcha!" I opened one burry eye to see Piccolo.  
  
"I can't control anything!" I shouted. Then my powers went out of control.  
  
I saw many things fly in the air and hit the wall. I saw chi chi fly by. I Thought the worst until Goku caught her. I saw the food flying up and hitting the ceiling. Slitting in smaller pieces and littering the house.  
  
"What wrong with him Piccolo!" I heard Goku yell over the noise my powers were making.  
  
"I don't know, I'll get him out of here!" he shouted to Goku.  
  
"I can't stop it." I said quietly. Piccolo grabbed me by the arms and flew me out of Sons house. I could stare at it in shame.  
  
I could hear the loud voice of Chi Chi screaming about Goku having horrible friends and Bulma yelling about her clothes being stained.  
  
When we finally reached what I came to call home in the last few months I dropped by a large rock. My head in my hands.  
  
"How am ever going to socialize with people." my voice was muffled but I knew Piccolo could hear me.  
  
"I can't even take being around a few people like I was." I continued to runt.  
  
"Your powers are very strong, it might take you years to fully control them." Piccolo said.  
  
I noticed he was standing against the rock next to me.  
  
I stood up and watch the blue sky.  
  
"How could I handle being here with little or no human contact."  
  
I repeated what I said softer into Piccolo's mind. Wanting him to understand my situation.  
  
"you speak as if I'm not a person." I looked up to see Piccolo standing in front of me, a tranquil expression on his face.  
  
He touched the tears on my face with his green fingers. " I never understood how humans cry."  
  
He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Don't cry." I tensed up, was it me, or is Piccolo flirting with me!!!?!?!  
  
He pulled away from my face.  
  
I cracked then. I serious cracked. With emotions I didn't know I had. I covered the short distance between us and hugged Piccolo with all my might. My hold was strong and dominant. I tightened my arms around his chest.  
  
Why am I hugging Piccolo you ask? I don't know, I really don't know. If could be that I have to live with little or no human contact, or it could be that I'm lonely. I don't know, I really don't know…..  
  
After a while I felt Piccolo wrap his arms around my body.  
  
"Are you alright?" I heard the confusion in his voice. How could he not be confused. I would if somebody just hugged me out of nowhere.  
  
I nodded my head against his chest, I still was not letting go, he's all I got.  
  
Piccolo gently pushed me away from him.  
  
"Yamcha what has gotten into you?" I looked up into dark pleading eyes. Pleading for what? I could not tell you.  
  
And in that moment, that exact moment…I kissed Piccolo. I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
It took awhile, but before long he kissed me back. The kisses became hungry and demanding as we got more and more into the make out session.  
  
But he pulled away……  
  
I looked up at his eyes, which were slightly closed over.  
  
He began to step back and I realized that he had to drop my legs that were wrapped tightly around his waist. I silently let go of his neck. I leaned hard against the wall until my body slid in a sitting position.  
  
His eyes held indifference. He looked at me once more and flew away, like I knew he would. Just like I knew he would.  
  
I looked up at the full moon, it's colors burning with intensity. And looked down at my hands.  
  
I closed my eyes, no longer wanting to think no longer wanting to be.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the bright sunlight burning into them. I gradually sat up and moved my sore muscles.  
  
I felt a presence at the tip of my mind, and looked to my left to see Piccolo. His face was turned towards the sky.  
  
He softly placed his hand on my thigh. I looked down at his hand and placed mine over his. I know it's hard for some to understand, but this is a way for him to show affection. His affection for me.  
  
How do I know you ask? Well it's all within his haunted mind.  
  
"Piccolo where do we go from here?" my question was directed to many different things, things that only Piccolo would understand for me. Things he would help me achieve. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I spoke to the wind and to Piccolo.  
  
" I don't know Yamcha." a slight breeze blow by, blowing his clothes gently. "But we're half way to anywhere." _

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me **

**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free **

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you **

**And at sweet night, you are my own **

**Take my hand  
  
We're leaving here tonight **

**There's no need to tell anyone **

**They'd only hold us down **

**So by the morning light **

**We'll be half way to anywhere **

**Where love is more than just your name  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I **

**No one knows who we are there **

**All I want is to give my life only to you **

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore **

**Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
We're leaving here tonight **

**There's no need to tell anyone **

**They'd only hold us down **

**So by the morning light **

**We'll be half way to anywhere **

**Where no one needs a reason  
  
Forget this life **

**Come with me **

**Don't look back you're safe now **

**Unlock your heart **

**Drop your guard **

**No one's left to stop you  
  
Forget this life **

**Come with me **

**Don't look back you're safe now **

**Unlock your heart **

**Drop your guard **

**No one's left to stop you now  
  
We're leaving here tonight **

**There's no need to tell anyone **

**They'd only hold us down **

**So by the morning light **

**We'll be half way to anywhere **

**Where love is more than just your name  
  
"Anywhere" by Evanescence**

* * *

I'm sorry for any mistakes in this story. I noticed no matter how many times you go over it, there is always mistakes in it. Can you please tell me what you think of my story?  
  
-moonlight6 


End file.
